1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless microphone system; in particular, the present invention relates to a wireless microphone system for synchronously receiving/transmitting wireless signals and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, police patrol cars and fire-engines are commonly equipped with the vehicle audio/video recording system for evidence collections which may include an analog or digital bidirectional wireless microphone system consisting of a base station and a wireless microphone, in which the base station is installed on the police patrol car or the fire-engine, while the wireless microphone is carried by a policeman, for example, so the policeman is able to communicate with the base station located on the vehicle through the wireless microphone, thereby recording the dialogs with people and nearby sounds in a recording equipment during operations. In case of installing two or more wireless microphone systems operating at the same frequency band on a patrol car, since the distances between each base station and the wireless microphone carried by different policemen may vary, the intensity of the received radio frequency (RF) signal may be different as well. If the difference between the intensities of the several generated RF signals becomes excessively significant, the base station working on weaker signals, upon reception of a signal transferred by a remote microphone, may be interfered and blocked by the electromagnetic waves emitted from the base station on the car which transmits stronger signals and operates at the same frequency band but in a different channel; hence, the base station having weaker signal intensity may not successfully receive the wireless microphone signal pertaining to it, causing undesirable operation failure.
Under such a condition, among these base stations a synchronization mechanism is required, such that the two wireless microphone systems are allowed to transmit and to receive the wireless signal at the same time, thereby preventing the problem of asynchronous signal transmissions and receptions which leads to an undesirable aftermath of mutual interference, thus facilitating normal operations for both wireless microphones.